Worlds Defenders: The Crest Bearers
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: Just before the Old Clock Shop Man goes through with his secret plan to help the Hunters, he summons the chosen children from different worlds to an unknown dimension in the middle of nowhere to watch each other's adventures. A characters watch the anime fanfic! Season one, The Crest Bearers! Rated T for language and violence. Canon pairings.


**I said to myself that I wouldn't post this till I've finished watching every episode, but apparently I can't stick to it. Oh well. Just means it'll take longer to post the next chapter up… Which I haven't even started yet. *Cue sheepish grin***

**This takes place just before the Old Clock Shop Man gathers the others in Taiki's world to fight Quartzmon. Two more things, This is the SUBBED version, NOT the dubbed, I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but frankly I can't stand the dubbed versions of Digimon, they make it too childish compared to the original. And lastly, I will be including the movies. I know some probably won't like it, but I love them. Oh yeah, the digimon partners aren't going to be watching this with them, because then there'd be waaaay to many watching, it'll be hard enough as it is! So I'm sorry about that :(**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-**

The room was quite plain. Besides the large amount of couches, armchairs, beanbags and a huge T.V, the only thing strange thing about it was the old man standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows.

To the few that have met him, he was known as The Old Clock Shop Man. Nobody knows his name, or even if he has one and he wasn't inclined to inform them.

He glanced at the clock on the wall that wasn't there a minute ago, having just appeared. 10:29. Not long now. The old man grinned with unknown emotion – perhaps anticipation. For what though?

10:30.

'_Now, it's time._'

At this though, people – teenagers and children - started to suddenly appear. The chaos only lasted a moment as the Clock Shop Man stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"Sorry, for bringing you all here so suddenly." He spoke into the now quiet room. Whatever else he was about to say was cut off.

"Old Man? Where are we, who are they, what are we doing here, what are YOU doing here? What-" Tagiru's rapid fire questions were cut off by Yuu slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Give him time to answer, Tagiru!" He snapped.

The Old Man merely chuckled. "It's fine. Now the reason I brought you all here is because I thought it'd be interesting for you all to watch each other's adventures of saving the digital world."

He paused briefly, becoming serious rather than the almost playful mood from before.

"There is, of course, a real reason behind this, but I'll leave it up to you to tell them, or wait till your adventures come up." Here he nodded towards Taiki and Tagiru, who returned it, obviously understanding what most others could not.

His explanation was met with mixed reaction while some turned to the two mentioned questionably. Koshiro's question, however, made everyone quiet down again.

"If we're going to be… watching… our adventures, how did you record them? I certainly don't recall anyone filming me and some important parts took place in deserted areas in not just the Digital World, but the Human World as well." The Digi-World he could understand, but their world? That's what he wants to know. He's the digidestined of knowledge after all.

His question, to his and the others ire, was ignored.

"I suggest you all introduce yourselves and find a seat. Have fun!" With a last laugh, he disappeared.

"Well," Taichi sighed "It looks like we don't have much of a choice, do we?" He gave a dry laugh. "My name's Yagami Taichi, or Tai for short. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

The others followed his example, introducing themselves, then finding a seat.

"So, what now?" Yamato questioned, relaxing into the coach next to his girlfriend, Sora.

"We watch the T.V, obviously." Taichi said sarcastically from where he was sitting on the other side of Sora.

Yamato's retort died in his throat as the T.V flickered on.

"It's starting." Ryo stated.

"Obviously." Ruki muttered, her eyes focused on the screen.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

**Annnnnd, that's it! I'm not too happy about the ending and how short it is, but I think I did an ok job. The next chapter will be them watching the first movie before going onto Adventure Zero One (01). After that will be the second movie, 'Our War Game', and then Adventure Zero Two till the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser. At that point I will shove in the third movie 'Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals' and finish the rest of the 02 series. After that will be 'Diaboromon Strikes Back'. I'll list the whole lot on my profile later. I'm at bit iffy of where the other movies will fit in though, so any recommendations would be much appreciated. I'm also currently working on quite a few other stories, so the next chapter might not be up anytime soon, sorry.**

**Bye-bye Baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
